Yellow PuffBalls
by Kenny-Chan 674
Summary: Hiei is introduced to popcorn, or...what he likes to call 'Yellow Puff-Balls'.


A.N. I don't really have much to say, other than I hope you enjoy this fic! It's a small One-Shot where Hiei discovers popcorn…or what he likes to call 'Yellow Puff-Balls.' Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. Full rights go to Yoshihiro Togashi, the creator of this fantastic anime.

**Thank you to all who review this! I appreciate all reviews, and offer a dear thanks!**

XXXXXX

Kurama smiled to himself as he watched the popcorn pop in the microwave. Soon enough, he'd be enjoying this delicious treat. Extra butter and all. To hell with the calorie count. It was too good to be that bad for you!

Kurama sensed Hiei coming in and smiled as Hiei came walking out. "Hn, what's cooking? It smells good." Hiei said, sniffing the air.

"It's called popcorn." Kurama said, as the timer went off. He pulled the bag out and pulled it apart, dumping the buttery deliciousness into a bowl. He turned and grinned at Hiei, "Want some?"

"They looked weird." Hiei said, looking down at them and raising an eyebrow. "I don't know if I trust them." He looked up at Kurama.

Kurama shrugged, "Too bad for you, more for me." He picked up a piece and tossed it in his mouth, walking out the living room.

Hiei followed and sat on the couch beside the demon and glanced at the bowl before sighing and reaching over, he pulled out a handful, sniffed it then popped it into his mouth.

Hiei's eyes widened as he chewed, this actually tasted pretty good. He looked at Kurama and said, "Hn. It's good. I like these." Hiei said, taking another handful.

Kurama grinned at him. "It's really fun to toss them and try to catch them in your mouth." Kurama said plucking up a piece, he tossed it high in the air and opened his mouth. It missed and bounced off his face into his lap.

"You suck at that." Hiei smirked as Kurama tried again and failed once more.

"Oh yeah? You try it and see how you do!" Kurama said holding out the bowl smugly. Hiei smirked and plucked up a piece.

"This is too easy," Hiei taunted and then tried. He missed by a mile and it bounced off his nose, landing on the couch. Kurama burst out laughing as Hiei's eye twitched.

"That was a fluke! You rigged this!" Hiei said, indignantly.

"I did no such thing! You just suck at it worse than I do!" Kurama grinned at him. Hiei growled and took a handful.

He tried and tried, every piece failed him until finally he learned the little secret of sticking out your tongue to catch it easier.

"HA!" Hiei pointed at Kurama. "I win!"

"You little cheater! You used your tongue to catch that! It's breaking the rules!" Kurama pouted, crossing his arms.

"What kind of rules are there for catching puff-balls in your mouth?" Hiei said, snickering at the fox.

"…Puff-balls?" Kurama giggled as he looked at Hiei who's face flushed bright red.

"Hn! Puff-balls! That's what they look like! Yellow Puff-Balls." Hiei said, irked. "I'll call them whatever I like."

"I know, but its just adorable. To hear the great and powerful Hiei use the words 'Puff-ball' is almost comical." Kurama grinned and then tried again to catch the popcorn.

It landed straight in his mouth. "Ha! I did it without cheating." Kurama looked smug.

"This isn't some damn ningen game fox! There are no rules! No boundaries!" Hiei said, his eye twitching. "What I did was perfectly legal!"

"Actually, it IS a ningen game Hiei, do you see demon's doing this? Besides us?" Kurama teased him, with an evil smirk on his face.

"Damn it! You know what I meant you stupid fox! Stop playing the smart alleck." Hiei said, his eye and hand now twitching.

"Playing? I didn't know I was playing the smart alleck, Hiei. I just thought I was a smart alleck." Kurama grinned, knowing the fire demon was losing it.

"That's it! I've had enough of this!" Hiei said, taking a handful of popcorn he threw it at Kurama who swiftly dropped down to avoid the popcorn headed right for him.

"Missed me." Kurama grinned at the fire demon. Hiei's energy flared and he growled.

"Fine! I'll beat you in catching this popcorn! I bet I can catch more in my mouth than you can!" Hiei said grabbing a handful from the small amount left in the bowl.

"Oh really?" Kurama said, straightening up. "As Youko Kurama, you know I will not deny a challenge of such high caliber." Kurama smirked again, enjoying teasing the fire demon.

Hiei snarled and then tossed pieces up, and caught 5 in his mouth, WITHOUT using his tongue for help. Hiei smirked triumphantly at the fox. "Beat that." He said.

Kurama smirked and did so, he got the same number. They both tried again, got the same number as each other.

"You did rig these damn it!" Hiei said, glaring at the fox. Reaching down for another handful, his hand touched nothing but bowl.

"Fox." Hiei said, looking up, as Kurama glanced at him and chuckled, "Yes Hiei?"

"We're gonna need more Yellow Puff-Balls." Hiei said.

XXXX

A.N. Well, what did ya think? I know it's short, but I thought it was a cute idea. Please review!


End file.
